


Six, Five, Four

by LegendsofSnark



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domme Peggy Carter, F/M, Masturbation, Multi, sub!Jack Thompson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 23:10:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20217835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendsofSnark/pseuds/LegendsofSnark
Summary: Peggy Carter is a professional Domme, she splits her time between three men that she definitely wishes she hadn't developed feelings for.





	Six, Five, Four

**Author's Note:**

> This is unbeta'd

**Jack Thompson: 8:00am **

Peggy has the calendar set, each of her boys get a special time in her day. Mostly always Fridays were reserved for them. It was the only time of the week that Peggy had that didn't consist of SHIELD work or whatever her friends wanted to do. She grabbed her whip, the collar engraved with Thompson's initials and the cock cage he loved to wear oh so much. Her other boys didn't like them, hated the fact that their dicks were restricted and if she was that kind of Domme, then she could always force them to wear them. 

However, she already knew for a fact that Daniel and Steve would never go for that. Especially Daniel. 

She placed all of her belongings in a black purse that she only used for her play nights. She was already dressed, the little black leather outfit that Steve had bought her sits perfectly around her body. No bra and definitely no panties. Thompson didn't like when she wore and to be honest she didn't like wearing underwear all that much either. 

She wore a tan trench coat over it, checked her reflection in her vanity mirror before she stood up, bag in hand and made her way out the door of her apartment. 

Like any other day in New York, it was hot as can be and she was glad that she didn't have to walk to Thomson's home. In fact, she had a nice little drive ahead of her and what better way to pass the time…. She took out her phone and sent a text to Thompson. 

**To Thompson|| 8:08 am **

_ Mummy's on her way to your place. Estimated time is 8:45am. Once I'm in the car call me. I'm going to have my dildo inside of me. You have until I reach your place to make me cum.  _

Peggy made a fast stride across the parking lot of her apartment and opened her car door. As always, her dildo sat in the passenger side and she began to move it to position herself onto it. Once she was settled, Peggy let out a soft moan. Her neatly manicured nails gripped the steering wheel tightly. 

As she adjusted, she hit the call button on her phone. 

_ Yes?  _

"I'm on my way. Seated perfectly on my dildo. Talk to me. If I'm not wet, soaking by the time I reach your place you don't get to come. Do you understand me?" 

_ Okay Ma'am.  _ She could hear Jack swallow hard before he began.  _ I'm naked you know, dick out and thinking about your tight little pussy on my dick. Thinking about you moaning and screaming my name. You might be my domme but right now. You're my bitch.  _

Peggy let out a small moan. She was grateful for the tinted windows and no one could see her as she fucked herself against the toy. Even more, at the light when she stopped and began rubbing her clit as fast as she could. 

"Oh fuck." Peggy bit her lip. "Yes baby. Tell mummy all the naughty things you want to do to me." 

_ I wanna hold you down. Push your face into the bed and fuck you until you're crying.  _

"Yes. Yes. Jack. Good boy. I'm almost to your place and I'm so wet. My pussy is aching for you. Be ready. Get on your bed, keep stroking your dick until I get there. Leave the door unlocked." 

_ Yes ma'am  _

Peggy heard the shuffling and Jack moving. There was soft music playing in the background, familiar music that Peggy knew all too well. He always liked to play her favorite music when they fucked. 

_ I'll stay hard. Any of my Toys you want me to have out?  _

"No love. Everything is all set. I have everything in the car. The only thing that you need is your beautiful body waiting for me." 

_ Yes.  _

Peggy ended the call. She was right outside of his home. She parked the car and pushed down on her dildo one last time before she came, gripping the steering wheel tightly. 

She gathered all her materials and slipped off the toy. She pulled her dress down and slowly made her way towards Jack's door. 


End file.
